earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Fionnuala Brónach
= Fionnuala Brònach = Nationality: Kul Tiras Profession: Shipping and Transportation Services Parentage: Commodore Owen Matthew Brónach, 2rd Fleet of Kul Tiras Katherine Alexandria Conolly-Brónach Education: Midship's woman, private tutoring, Graduate of the Proudmoore Naval College as a navigator and pilot = Assets = Dauntless Thane An unrated sloop of war that was taken as a prize during the Alterac Defection while bearing the Civil Ensign of that Kingdom. It was willed to his wife originally, but following her death in 617, a young Fionnuala is forced to engage in a two year legal battle to retain custody of the Dauntless Thane. Among the controversial caveats of her inheritance is the validity of her Letter of Marque, written and sealed under the Alliance of Lordaeron and has yet to be confirmed in its terms by the current Grand Alliance. It was however processed under the Law of the Sea and Land of Kul Tiras, and is recognized by the government of Tandred Proudmoore. The Dauntless Thane is a somewhat pretensious jewel in the tiara of the sea trades, and the ruby in Fionnuala's coronet with the demise of the Grand Navy of the Alliance and its heavy concentration of Kul Tiras armadas. The white and blue banner of House Proudmoore is lowered once Theramore or any of its ships are in sight, and the green fielded banner of the civil ensign is raised in its place as a commemoration of the schism between the late Grand Admiral Proudmoore's legitimate children and the campaign against Durotar that ended in the death of the world's most renowned living sea commander. Statistics Figurehead: An armsman in chain mail and Norman helmet with a eliptical shield (painted from its former white to a green background, and gold inlay to replace the traditional House Proudmoore insignia) with longsword outstretched forward in a thrust. Armament: * Sixteen Eighteen-Pound Rifled Bore Cannon **'Shot diameter:' 5.1 Inches **'Powder Charge:' 6 Pounds **'Range:' 1,500 feet at 5 degree elevation * Two Eighteen-Pound Smoothbore Carronades (Swivel Guns) **'Shot diameter:' 5.1 Inches **'Powder Charge:' 1.5 Pounds **'Range:' 1,000 feet at 5 degree elevation Displacement: 380 Tonnes Crew: 115 Souls Steeled Resolve An unrated cutter that was inherited by Fionnuala Brónach and built in Kul Tiras. Statistics Figurehead:'A ''Florentine fighter, sword outstretched in a thrust, with a gauche ready to parry. A magnificent piece of anatomical sculpture, it seems to be repainted lovingly to reduce the appearance of any wear in a similar manner as the rest of the small ship. '''Displacement: 215 tonnes Crew: 65 Armament: *Two Eighteen-pound Smoothbore carronades (Chasers) **'Shot Diameter:' 5.1 Inches **'Powder Charge:' 1.5 Pounds **'Range:' 1,000 feet at 5 degree elevation *Twelve Eighteen-pound Rifle Bored Cannon **'Shot Diameter:' 5.1 Inches **'Powder Charge:' 6 Pounds **'Range:' 1,500 feet at 5 degree elevation. Morningstar Triumphant A Quel'Thellas built transport brig that was captured by joint action of the Dauntless Thane and Steeled Resolve between the Gilneas peninsula and the Maelstrom. In the fog of the morning the pair of ships had been entering a trade patrol and struck at this target of opportunity bearing the Sunstrider banner. With the wind on the side of the human ships the quicker elven vessel was intercepted by the Dauntless Thane and forced to turn about. The Steeled Resolve took advantage of its greater manuverablity and speed to allow grappling hooks and boarding of the vessel before breaking away and circling around. As the Dauntless Thane engaged in small arms fire at the rigging and with cannon at the gun deck, the boarding party moved to suppress the gangways to the deck. The Steeled Resolve then proceeded to ring its ships bell as it trained its guns on the rudder of the ship, at which point the ship was surrendered and quarter begged. The crew was spared after the surrender of the ship, both passangers and crew were then transferred to longboats loaded with food and water before being given a bearing for Tirisfal and a copy of the inventory of goods taken as spoils. Among the ship's papers were a contract for one Caracharan Swiftbrook and her effects to be taken to Kalimdor; the items mentioned were claimed by Miss Brónach as her share of the prize along with the ship. Statistics Displacement: 243 Tons Crew: 70 Armament: *One Bow-mounted Balista **Range: *10 24 Pound cannonades **'Shot Diameter:' **'Powder Charge:' **'Range:' = References, Further Reading, and External Links = Wikipedia: Rating System of the Royal Navy Notes on Naval History, Part 1 Ship of war, National Maritime Museum, Greenwich, England C. S. Forester, Mr. Midshipman Hornblower, Lieutenant Hornblower Eyewitness Books, Cross Section of A Man of War For The Morningstar Triumphant the Wikipedia: USS Oneida (1810) article was used for scaling purposes. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warlock =Awards=